LOD Christmas
by Minochka
Summary: Kinda late Christmas with the LOD gang! Melbu Frama wants victory, Dart wants milk... extreme silliness and poisonous darts!


**Christmas Party at Albert's place.**

Dart: SLASH Take that, Melbu Frahma!

Melbu Frahma: You pathetic mortal, I'm going to show you your heart with my sword through it! And red is **SO NOT **your color!

Dart: **WHAT !**

Albert: Easy, Dart, easy…

Dart: Let me go! I'll kill him! RAAAGH!

Melbu Frahma: Phew! Say, I'm getting kind of tired, what do you say we take a break and celebrate Christmas Eve?

Albert: Hm, that sounds like a good idea! Please let me invite you in my castle.

Melbu Frahma: Oh, that's most kind of you, thank you!

Meru: Al! You **DO** know that this freak wants to destroy the world, don't you !

Albert: Of course I do, but it's Christmas! The symbol of peace and love! Right, Mr. Frahma?

Melbu Frahma: Yes, of course! Hehe, you idiot!

Albert: Excuse me?

Melbu Frahma: Um…cough Nothing!  sweat

Albert: Alright, let us go now and celebrate Christmas!

_They all leave, singing Holy Night, Silent Night and We Wish You A Merry Christmas while Rose drags Dart, who's still yelling 'LET ME GET HIM!' with her…_

When they arrive at the castle… 

Shana: Ah, I love Christmas! Isn't it wonderful?

Dart: Oh, no! I was too busy saving the world, so I forgot to do my Christmas shopping!

Albert: Oh, it's alright Dart, I…

Meru: WHAT ! YOU PIG! I WANT MY PRESENT!

Haschel: You didn't buy us presents ! GET THE HELL OUT OF THE CASTLE!

Albert: Ugh…Don't you remember what I said a few minutes ago? Christmas is the symbol of love and peace!

Haschel: True…But it's also the symbol of friendship! That's why people give eachother presents! So, I think Dart just doesn't love us like we love him…

Miranda: Oh, **come** on! It's not like you care about Dart! And look at all the things **Albert** got us!

_They all stare with BIG eyes at a **HUGE **pile of presents. And when I say **HUGE**, I mean **HUGE!**_

Haschel: Wha…Ha…faints 

Meru: Wow, you're my best friend, Al!

Albert: But, what about Dart?

Meru: Yahoo! dives into the pile of presents …Who?

Albert: Ugh…Well, that's good enough!

Miranda: Whatever, let's just open up the presents!

Melbu Frahma: Yes, open up the present I gave you…Muahaha!

Rose: You really don't know how to be evil without being noticed, right?

Melbu Frahma: Um…

He throws a dart with poison powder at Rose. She looks at it and raises an eyebrow. He throws another one. It still doesn't work. Finally, he says "Look, Meru wants to open your present!" and knocks her down as she turns her head. Albert: So, Mr. Frahma! Are you enjoying yourself? Um…What's the matter with Rose? 

Melbu Frahma: Um…throws dart with poison powder

Albert: Aaaah…

_Meru jumps up from the pile._

Meru: Hey, Mel! What's up with…Aaaah… 

Melbu Frahma: Damn, I'm running out of darts…

Dart: Did you call me?

Melbu Frahma: Um…no, you just continue opening your presents, hehe…

Dart: Okay, hey, this one's from Albert! Wow, a red sweater!

See! Red **IS **my co…Aaaah…

Kongol: You bad man! Kongol see you knock down Dart!

Melbu Frahma: Oh, no…

_He takes his last dart in his hand, but Kongol already tripped over Darts body and is lying on the floor, knocked out._

Melbu Frahma: Ow…Well, that makes my job easier! 

Miranda: OH MY GOD, WHAT…Aaaah…

Melbu Frahma: Jezus, these people just keep on coming! Well, now there's only one left: that girl, Shana. She can't be so strong, I mean…

Santa Claus: Dude, that chick is tha fg Moon Child! What d'ya expect she's gonna do to ya now that ya've done 'er lovah in !

Melbu Frahma: I know, but…Wait a sec, who the devil are you !

Santa Claus: hic I'm tha fg Santa Claus! Every damn year I give them stuped kids sum toys so they shut tha 'ell up for tha rest ofda year! An' whatta 'ell are ya doin' 'ere in tha middl' o' tha night, yer supposed tha be in bed!

Melbu Frahma: Now, really! I am Melbu Frahma! The greatest Wynglie in the whole universe! And I will be the ruler of this planet!

Santa Claus: hic …Nevah heard of ya!

Melbu Frahma: Hm! (If only I had some more darts!)

YOU DIRTY OLD FOOL! I AM GOING TO…

(Hm…) Please forgive me, where are my manners? Have a seat, old man. Would you like some wine? (Gehehe…)

_Santa Claus was already fast asleep._

Melbu Frahma: Hm, this must be my lucky day! I don't need this anymore! throws present with bom in it away

Shana: Hi, guys! I went to get some…um…fresh air! Did I miss something?

_She looks at the pile of bodies, that is almost as big as the pile of presents. (Because of Kongol)_

Melbu Frahma: Um…your friends were a bit tired, I think!

Shana: Oh, shut up! I know you knocked them down so you could blow up the castle, I'm not stupid!

Melbu Frahma: Oh…Well, then I have to…

Shana: WHAT ! YOU KNOCKED DOWN **MY **DART!

Melbu Frahma: Yeah, duh! He's one of your friends isn't he?

Shana: HE'S MY **BOY**FRIEND! AND BESIDES, HOW CAN HE POSSIBLY BE OF ANY DANGER TO YOU? HE'S TOO STUPID!

Dart: How can you call me stupid now that I clearly nead medical attention?

Shana: SHUT UP!

Dart: Ok…

Shana: YOU'RE GOING DOWN, SMELLBU FARTMA!

_While Shana and Dart were talking, Melbu Frahma prepared his special weapon, the 'Moonchild Blaster'._

Shana: Oh, a Moonchild Blaster! I'm so scared! 

Melbu Frahma: I'm sorry the Christmas-party had to turn out like this…Any last wishes?

Shana: Yeah! opens a bottle of champagne and hits Melbu Frahma on the head with it, sending him to the ground Cheers to ya, jackass!

Melbu Frahma: Is this the end of the Wynglie Sorcerer, Melbu Frahma?

Shana: hic Yeah, apparently! Hey Santa Claus, how come you never answered the letters I sent you?

Santa Claus: 'Cuz I'm jes' a lazy drunk, breakin' inta pepl's 'ouses ta steal their booze!

Shana: Oh…Well, want some champagne?

Santa Claus: Ugh, havn't ya got sum whisky?

Shana: Wait, let me check…Ah, yes! My present for Dart! Here you go…

Santa Claus: Thanks, babe.

Dart: Shana!

Shana: Sorry, Dart, but whisky won't do ya good now!

Dart: Whisky? I thought I asked you to buy me CowCow Milk!

Shana: Ugh…


End file.
